lemonysnicketfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion utilisateur:Docteur Orwell.
Wiki changement de nom Salutations de l'anglais "Un Wiki of Unfortunate Events", Je suis Asoue1286 et je voudrais vous la permission de changer le nom de ce wiki pour "Le Lemony Snicket Wiki". Les Espagnols et les Français les wikis ont déjà été changé. Je voulais juste vérifier avec vous si c'était bien avant mon départ et ne rien. Je voudrais également télécharger le nouveau logo pour ces wikis si cela est bien avec vous. S’il vous plaît répondez à ma page de discussion puis je vais continuer avec l'évolution des processus. Avec tout le respect, Asoue1286 (Discuter) - Memorial Day Dear fellow Asoue-obsessed colleague, I have the pleasure not to be far from fluent in English. Henceforth, I'll spare you the pain of an automatic online translation (I do appreciate, however, your concern to write in a language understood by everyone on this particular wiki). Let's move to the matters at hand (and pass on the brandy, now you're at it) : _ Adjectives and names' complements simply don't work the same way in our respective first languages... "Le Lemony Snicket Wiki" sounds weird and grammaticaly incorrect, so it's a no-no. We could try "Le Wiki de Lemony Snicket," or something like "Snickwiki." _ "Le wiki de Lemony Snicket" sounds a bit too simple and unimaginative, not to mention not very exciting. I'll remind that "A Series of Unfortunate Events" becomes, in the french editions of the translations, "les Désastreuses Aventures des orphelins Baudelaire," wich explains the current name of the wikia, a word-play on the original title. As we lost the battle of Waterloo, "waterloeux" stands there as a synonym for "dismal," and also provides an alliteration with "wiki," so we keep in line with the series' choice of titles. _ If I ever have to change the name of this wikia, I'll have to get the general consensus of its community, but I can sense that is not our priority yet. That's not exactly a "no," more like a "meh." _ I don't find the current logo for the Snickwikia's english version particulary exciting... I'm not really enthousiastic about it. I know that harmonizing wikias amongst their different international versions is a sensible idea... The problem is that there's a tradition of particularism on ours, and also some very original works (artwork made by members ; theories pages) which we don't want to see anywhere else. So yeah, we're quite attached to our "black sheep" attitude... I feel sorry to ruin your harmonization project like that, but I daresay that I speak here on the behalf of a general consensus here. With all due respect, Docteur Orwell, administrator of the french Asoue Wikia PS: I am currently unable to leave any message on your "lemony snicket wiki" discussion page. Apparently, my IP adress has been used by the infamous "Dagoth Ur, Mad God," which has been blocked. If you could clear up this mess I would really appreciate, the idea of a troll using my IP adress quite worries me. Hey Thanks , Thank you for just letting me speak English here on your talk page. I am sorry that this user has blocked you from editing over at the English Snickwiki, he is a problem user and I am trying to sort out the mess that he has made since I made him a sysop. I will be unblocking you from Snickwiki and blocking him. I'm sorry to hear that you would perfer not to change the name here, but I understand. I also understand about the logo over at Snickwiki, but I'm trying to have a contest on a new one. If you have noticed on the Monoaco skins here and at Snickwiki, there is a pull down tab with the title of Languages. I would like all of the Lemony Snicket Wiki languages on that tab for all of the Lemony Snicket Wikis. Your French Snickwiki is the only one that I need permission to use and to put other languages on here and on others, because I am the re-founder of The Lemony Snicket Wiki and The Polish Lemony Snicket Wiki, and I am the founder of The Spanish Lemony Snicket Wiki. Is it okay for me to try to get the other languages on that list? Thanks, P.S. How did you know that I used and electronic translator? No problem Of course you can put the french wikia on that list ! I'll do the same here, the different Asoue wikias have to be connected. And thank you very much for resolving my little Dagoth issue, I'll plan to contribute on the english wikia as well. And as for the electronic translator, I've got ESP. No, seriously, I spotted errors that only that kind of electronic device can make. Keep up the good work. Keep care. Doc Okay Hey Doc, I think you might be able to edit over at The Lemony Snicket Wiki English now, I think I have that sorted out. Thank you for pointing out that the translator page I was using made some mistakes. I'll have to check out ESP. Thanks, : Hey, I couldn't find what you are talking about. What is the URL of ESP? Also, I think you have run out of brandy, I'll get some. -- Theories Tee-hee Thanks for your work. And ESP stands for "extra-sensorial powers," actually. Don't get me started on that. The meat pies ! The meat pies are out to get me ! Can't you see them ? PINK NINJA MEAT PIES ALL OVER THE PLACE !!! With laser beams. Woah, I ran out of brandy indeed. Doc Theories : Oh, I can feel disapointment coming on! It sounds as if you may need some brandy, you're going crazy! Here you go. --HANDS DOC LARGE BRADY BOTTLE-- LOL! Anyways, could you please check the text that I translated into French using a new translation software: Bonjour, le Doc., ceci est un essai du nouveau logiciel Ifound de traduction. Avez-vous trouvé des erreurs avec lui, pourtant? Thanks, P.S. Are you able to edit at the English SnickWiki yet? :: Okay, never mind. You don't have to show me any errors for that software. It made more mistakes than the one I was already using. I see that you said that there are therory pages by users here. Over at English Snickwiki, I have a whole page on that by me. Can I translate that into French and put that here, if that's fine with you? I also guess that if you would like to, you could answer on my talk page here. That is what the "Leave Me Message" link does on my signature. It links to my talk page on the current wiki. Thanks, (Man I think I'm starting to use thanks like that like "With All Due Respect") ::: What do I have to do to become a sysop here? I think it might help. :::: How do you spell "please" in French? I think the translators I'm using got it wrong. It is svp, s’il vous plaît, or neither? Thanks. Guidelines Please : "s'il vous plaît, (formal)" "s'il te plaît, (informal)" "je vous/te prie," (order) "Je te ferai remarquer que je suis du BON côté du pistolet" ("Did you notice that I'm on this side of the gun ?", rarely used by very useful). SVP is the text-messaging-abbreviated-language's form of "s'il vous plaît." I'm now able to adit the english wikia, and glad to be ! However I still can't leave any message on your talk page, as it is still blocked to my IP adress. As for the theories, I've chosen a few rules on this wikia : * Handler is unbearably vague on many things, therefore, if some details of the books are a bit imprecise (such as Fernald being refered as a "villain with hooks instead of hands" in TPP rather than explicitly identified) or if there's a theory wich has too much probablity and proof to be discarded, it is taken as a probable canon, if not canon. Therefore, there are some facts on the characters' pages, for exemple, which may not have been entirely "real" because of Snicket's very elliptic informations. But we try not to mix theories with the acceptable "truth." * This wikia's theories page is here. Every theory a bit too far-etched or imprecise to be considered as canon is listed here. The page also adds special pages dedicated to very specific problems in the series, such as the cigarette-smoking man's real identity, the sugar bowl's content, the reason Beatrice dit no marry Lemony, and so on. For now the only work in progress is an ultimate" guide to Lemony's Autobiography which tries to add several ways of interpretating this book ; it is less intended to be a bunch of theories than a guide designed to help the reader, as this book is the summum of confusion at first reading. * As I've said before, theories are a part of this wikia's original work. The text itself is supposed to be protected ; however, the content isn't. Just because you find an anagram in the series doesn't mean you can sue whoever talks about the same discovery elsewhere. To be clear : I wouldn't want you to put the theory-related texts on the english wikia, but you are free to write about the same things in your own words. Discoveries are to be shared, and there's no need to copy-paste. * I'll spell it out loud and clear : electronic translators suck. You can't seriously use them to translate something and put it on any decent website. You should probably ire a real guy who can translate from french to english or it's gonna be awful to read. The best thing to do would probably be the following : I''' or another member of this wikia translate the french texts and then put them on your own wikia. However we're not exactly linguists so you'd have to correct our unavoidable grammar mistakes of course. But that would be a fair deal. As for you becoming a sysop here... I do not mean to offend, but if you don't speak french there's no way you would be able to edit anything here, wouldn't you ? Thanks for your concern anyway. With all due respect, Doc Duh! Doc, I am sorry about asking to become a sysop here. I am also called ''Forgetful', because at the time of asking I wasn't thinking of being able to speak French or not. Is there a way that if I would need you to, translate something for me. I don't know anyone here, except for you. I don't really wnat to copy any other theories that I haven't made to anywhere else but on that same wiki. I meany me put some of mine here, if you are willing to help me translate, that is. Also, I don't know why I didn't just thik of this before, but feel free to translate '''any of the pages over at the English Snickwiki and then put them here. That would be AWESOME! if you couldcopy anything from here and puut it on the English wiki. Ummmm...I translated a page using an electronic translator to here called Ivan Lachrymose. Please either delete it or help me fix the French. I now also relize that the electronic translators suck. I translated a phrase I knew in French into English and totally got something different. Ummmmm...I still don't know why you can't edit my talk pageso I'll have to check that out. Uhhhhhh...I also wanted to share with you that I already know why Beatrice could marry Lemony. SPOILER: It's because of something posted in the Daily Punctilio as a part of one of O and E's plans. This most likely because E was friends with Geraldine Julien (or something like that). They note this in The Beatrice Letters. END SPOILER Is there a way that you could please translate that theories page for me, unless you don't want to, of course. I would like to know what the Sugar Bowl contained. I have been...um...itching to put that on my page here. I read a hint of what is in it from Snicket but never any more detail than a hint. It would be awesome if you could please help me with the translating for now. But, you don't want to or if it would a problem for you, that would be fine. Thank you. P.S. When you responded to me the first time, boy where you right when you said I'm an obbsessed Snicket fan. : Okay, I fixed my talk page. That Dagoth Ur character protected the page to be sysops only. Now everyone can edit it. Also, it would also be fine for you to respond on my talk page here. Cool!!! Hey Doc! That new logo that you uploaded looks awesome! Do you make those yourself? I do! I use Paint, but then again I don't know if you guys over in France have Paint on your computers. Also, the English SnickWiki also has a newsletter. Would you like to sign up for it? If you do, just let me know how you would like to recieve it: by Wikia talk page or by me using the Wikia e-Mail service (such as I had when I sent you that e-Mail about the name change). With All Due Respect, Please Translate This Hey Doc! I was viewing a certain site that had the complete Author's notes from The Bad Beginning: Rare Edition (because I don't actully have this book myself) and I come across something that I suspect is about Beatrice, in the notes, and it's a poem. But the only problem is, I suspect that Snicket wrote the poem in French. Is there a way that you can translate it for me if it is in fact French? I would be very thankful if you did! Thanks, L A B É A T R I C E Dans des terrains cendreux, calcinés, sans verdure, Comme je me plagnais un jour à la nature, Et que de ma pensée, en vaguant au hazard, J’aiguisais lentement sur mon cœur poignard, Je vis en plein midi descender sur ma tête Un nuage funèbre et gros d’une tempête, Qui portait un troupeau de démons vicieux, Semblables à des nains cruels et curieux… -C. Baudelaire Answer Go there : http://fleursdumal.org/poem/185. Be sure to read the end of the poem... : Okay then...Why would Snicket refer to this poem? It doesn't really sound like something that goes along with ASoUE. Hey, if you leave me a message on my talk page or if you email me, please don't get frustrated if I don't answer you in a hurry! My dad is sick in the hospital and it is hard fo me to get on the computer. Please be patient with me and please don't forget to pray for my whole family. Thanks! Update: Okay everyone, I am happy to report that my dad is now back home from the hospital! I want to thank those who prayed for us. If you are wondering what was up wit him, please feel free to ask! Thank you! Aide Salut ! Je me suis porté volontaire auprès de Wikia pour aider les communautés francophones. N'hésite pas à m'indiquer les questions (techniques ou autres) que vous pourriez avoir, je serai ravi de vous répondre ! Le mieux c'est de le faire sur cette page afin que je puisse en être informé. À bientôt j'espère. Wyz novembre 19, 2010 à 22:56 (UTC) Images des désastreuses aventures des orphelins Baudelaire Bonjour, je souhaite travailler avec les enseignants dont j'assure la formation sur le tome 1 des désastreuses aventures des orphelins Baudelaire. Puis-je utiliser les images du site ? Si oui, est-il possible de les avoir dans un autre format de façon à ce que la qualité soit meilleure ? Je recherche notamment des images des comédiens de la troupe du comte Olaf et une de la juge Abbott. Merci d'avance Cordialement Christine MAGGI Réponse de l'Administrateur Bonjour, certaines images de ce wiki sont la propriété intellectuelle de l'artiste Thibaut Loïez, qui a généreusement accepté de laisser ce site les afficher à fins d'illustrations. Ce droit ne s'étend néanmoins pas à leur transmission à des particuliers; aussi vous conseillerais-je de vous adresser directement à lui via un de ses sites/blogs. Le reste des images de ce site sont généralement des illustrations officielles de la série, croquées par Brett Helquist ou Seth. Leur propriété intellectuelle est conjointement assurée par les éditions Harpercollins, Little Brown et Nathan. L'usage que nous en faisons est donc une affaire de tolérance que de légalité. Nous ne disposons que de photocopies plus ou moins réussies des images en question, mais je peux vous suggérer, pour ce qui est de la Juge Strauss et de la troupe d'Olaf : * http://37.media.tumblr.com/3739669a0966fb165825bf6f78bb9c2a/tumblr_mqq0d06va51r0hx0so1_r1_500.png * http://37.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mdv8m6R44f1qhuahjo3_1280.jpg * http://38.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m5f74hwNSt1r0hx0so1_1280.jpg * http://31.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m0l36vwpGv1r0hx0so1_1280.jpg Bien cordialement, Docteur Orwell. (discussion) août 4, 2014 à 19:33 (UTC)